Enter Sango: The Alchemist Slayer
by Angel Eyes Kagome
Summary: Sango was trained as a secret Alchemist slayer ever since, but what happens if she assigned in a mission to kill Edward? Will she kill him or spare his life... Full summary Inside. IY x FMA. Chapter 1 is up! OnHold
1. Prologue

Enter Sango: The Alchemist Slayer

Author's Notes: This is what I wrote after I watched the episode in Inuyasha, Enter Sango: The Demon Exterminator. So I decided to write another crossover of Inuyasha and Fullmetal Alchemist! It all revolves around Sango now not Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, or even Shippo! So if you're a big fan of Sango and also Fullmetal Alchemist you might as well enjoy this.

Summary: Sango was trained as a secret Alchemist slayer since she was a child. Now that she's a teen she's skilled, but what happens if she assigned in a mission to kill Edward? Will she kill him or spare his life? And does she have a connection with the Philosopher's Stone with the past?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sango and Fullmetal Alchemist characters.

* * *

Prologue 

**-A Small village in the Northern Region-**

"Sango!"

A voice called out from a hut in a small village in the Northern Region. Rarely anyone knows about this village or that it ever existed.

"Sango! Sango!"

The village is a secretly trained area for Alchemist Slayers or Exterminators. They had been the best assassins, slayers, and exterminators. They had killed thousands of Alchemists over the years. They still planned to kill all of them.

"Sango come on! Father wants you!"

"I am coming Kohaku!"

A girl about 16-year-old approached a young boy who was a bit younger than him. The girl had long black hair and had dark-brown eyes. She approached the boy slowly who was leading her to a big hut in the village.

"Kohaku, what does father want?" Sango asked with a curious face.

"I don't know, he said it's very important." Kohaku replied to his older sister.

**-In The Hut-**

Sango sat down on the mat floor facing her father who was also sitting on the mat floor drinking green tea. Sango was a bit curious of what is going on and what her father wants to talk about.

Silence.

"Sango, I know you are one of the very skillful alchemist slayer we have." Her father told her. Sango smiled nervously with that complement. "Thank you father, I had been working very hard you know…"

"Yes, I noticed that…" her father was silent for a while, He then held a paper out of his pocket and looked at it.

Sango was curious of what her father is looking.

_Could it be a picture or just his paperwork or something like that?_

"Sango, I must ask you something now please listen." Her father told her. Sango looked at father seriously and listened. "Alchemist population is rising lately and I know there are a lot of Alchemists out there, but I only want you to kill one."

"Who father? Tell me!" Sango was very excited for she hated alchemists so much that she wanted to kill one.

"Slow down Sango, I shall tell you who it is…" her father chuckled. He then held out a picture on the table of the alchemist that she was assigned to kill.

Sango looked at the picture closely. The picture was a boy with golden-blonde hair braided, golden-amber like eyes. He carried a little smirk on his face. He has a bit tan in his skin. Sango felt like she was attracted to the picture.

"Sango are you there?" her father asked. Sango snapped out of it and looked at her father. "Yes, I'm sorry… I was a bit spaced out!" Sango blushed nervously.

"This boy is a the famous state alchemist. His name is Edward Elric, code named, Fullmetal Alchemist." Her father explained.

"You are assigned to kill him."

Sango looked at the picture, she didn't want to kill an alchemist that… handsome…

_What am I thinking? Why am I falling for this alchemist? I hate alchemists but this one is different…_

"Yes father, I will kill him." Sango said politely but a little unsure of this. Her father smiled, "You leave at dawn and here." He held out the picture of Ed. "You will need this so you won't forget his face."

Sango took the picture, "Thank you father." She bowed and left.

**-Out of the Hut-**

Sango looked at the picture, he was so handsome that Sango's face flushed. Kohaku saw his sister looking at a picture and approached her. "Sango, what did father told you?" Kohaku asked.

**"He told me to kill… Edward Elric."**

* * *

Author's Notes: Why do you think so far? I hope you all read and review, see you soon! 


	2. Chapter 1

Enter Sango: The Alchemist Slayer

Author's Notes: Chapter 1 is here! I hope you all review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sango, Inuyasha Characters, or even Fullmetal Alchemist Characters. I do own the town called Elvhi though.

* * *

Chapter 1

At Central City…

"So Colonel said that there's a village at the northern region that trains people to be Alchemist Slayers?" Alphonse Elric asked his brother Edward Elric. "Al, it's just a rumor, there is no such things about 'Alchemist Slayers' or something like that. How can you possibly believe whatever Colonel Mustang says? Besides we'll just have a little trip up there anyway." Ed sighed.

Alphonse Elric is a 14-year-old boy with his soul trapped in his armor. His older brother, Edward Elric is 15-years-old. Ed has blonde hair and golden-yellow eyes. He was a State Alchemist when he was only 12-years-old. Ed also had a metal arm and a metal leg. He lost his limbs while doing Human Transmutation to bring back his dead mother, but it backfired. So now the two brothers are in search of the Legendary Philosopher's Stone.

"Brother, are you sure there are no such things as 'Alchemist Slayers'?" Al asked once again. Ed looked at his brother with an annoyed face, "Al how many times have I told you? There are no such things as an Alchemist Slayer! They're just a bunch of rumors that's all. Don't believe in them! Now come on, will catch a train to the next town called Elvhi. Colonel Mustang said that there are some disturbances there." Ed replied.

"Okay brother!" Al said as he catches up to his older brother.

At the train station, the two brothers gave their tickets in went in the train. "Brother, what are the disturbances that Colonel Mustang was telling about in Elvhi?" Al asked. "He said there's a woman there who has been attacking Alchemists over at Elvhi. I don't know why but he says the she came from the Northern Region. He also said the woman might come to Central City." Ed explained as he looked out of the window.

"She could be one of the Alchemist Slayers that Colonel Mustang is talking about." Al said. "Al! There is no such thing as a freakin' Alchemist Slayer got it? It's just rumors spread by an idiot!" Ed shouted as he crossed his arms. Al remained silent; he knew his brother was in sort of a bad mood. He didn't want to bother him until they got to the train station.

In Elvhi, there was screaming and yelling in an alleyway. In the alleyway there was a state alchemist being tortured by a young woman who was wearing a mask and some kind of ninja-like clothes. It was Sango.

"Tell me, do you know anything about Edward Elric?" Sango asked the man and held up Ed's picture. The man nodded weakly, "Yes I do know him, he's the Fullmetal Alchemist! He is also in Central City with the other alchemists!" Sango looked at him straight, "Well thank you sir, but now I'm sorry… I have to kill you. Bastard Alchemist." Sango then held up a sharp dagger and pierced it through his heart. Blood spit out all over, but as the blood splattered out, Sango ran away.

Back to Ed and Al, "Wow, this place is totally deserted!" Ed said as he looked all around. There was no one there at the time. It was all desolated. "This town is giving me the scare…" Al shivered as he stayed behind his brother. "Al don't worry will find someone here that would help us. Plus, I hope this town knows about the Philosopher's Stone or anything else."

As the two brothers started walking to find someone they went past an alleyway and saw a young man who was wearing a State Alchemist's uniform. The man was dead. "What happened here?" Ed whispered as he approached the man. Al was shivering now, "Brother, I don't think we should stay in this town…" Ed glanced at Al, "Al, stop being scared…" Ed turned back to the man and saw a weird dagger.

Ed took the bloody dagger of the man's chest. "Yuck, this killer must have put a poison dagger in this State Alchemist's chest." Al's eyes widened after he heard the word Alchemist. "Brother… I know who killed that guy…" he shivered. "Who?" Ed asked.

"An Alchemist Slayer!"

Ed sweat dropped, "Al, there is no such things as an Alchemist Slayer! How many times do I have to tell you? Stop believing!" Ed shouted. Al nodded weakly and stayed quiet again. Ed stood up leaving the man in the alley. The two brothers were again on their way to find some person in the town.

Sango changed back to her ordinary clothes. She wore a white and pink kimono and a long green skirt that is over her kimono. She also carries a sack that she keeps her weapons secretly. Her hair wasn't pony tailed anymore it was left long. "Now all I have to do is find Edward in Central." She held up his picture, deep inside she didn't want to kill him but she had to.

"I can't kill him… b-b-but I have to…"

Sango sighed as she kept walking to leave the town of Elvhi. As she was walking on the main road she spotted two people. One of them was a big armor and next to him was the same boy in the picture. "Could it be?" she whispered. It was Edward!

Ed then spotted a girl in the distance, "Hey miss!" The girl looked up and started running dropping a paper on the ground. "Wait miss! Hey wait!" Ed shouted as he started running to her but stopped when he saw a paper that she dropped. He picked it up and saw his picture.

"What? How come that girl has a picture of me?" Ed whispered. "Brother!" Al shouted as he came running to him. "Who was that girl?" he asked. Ed shrugged, "I don't know, but she left this…" Ed held up a picture of himself. Al's eyes widened, "How come a girl that mysterious keep a picture of you?"

"I don't know Al, but whoever she is will…" Ed was cut off when a knife swift by his face cutting a strand of his hair. "What the fuck?" Ed looked up and saw another girl on a building. She was wearing a ninja-like suit, she was wearing a mask that covered her mouth, and her hair was fastened into a tight ponytail. "I see your Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!" the girl yelled.

"Yeah I am, and who the hell are you?" Ed shouted as he took of his red coat showing his metal-arm. He then transformed it to a blade with alchemy. "Come on and fight little girl!" Ed smirked. The girl jumped down off the building and grabbed her sword. Al also put on his fighting pose.

"Brother, don't try to kill her… just hurt her a bit…" Al whispered but Ed didn't listening he just tried to strike her with his metal blade arm. The girl dodged the attack and tried to strike him with her sword. Ed defend himself with his metal blade from the strike.

"Your fast Edward and skillful…" the girl said and smirked under her mask. Ed then slash the sword in half and slashed the girl's hair-band. Her hair fell down; it was no longer tied into a ponytail. The girl's eyes widened, Ed smirked and slashed her mask off her face.

Ed saw her face; it was the same girl he saw earlier with picture. The girl then tripped and collapsed on the ground. Ed went on top of her with his blade under her neck. Al saw this, "Brother!"

"Al be quiet." Ed said to Al. Al was about to say something but he didn't bother. He didn't want Ed killing a young girl it was just wrong! Ed looked straight at the girl's eyes; he saw her eyes was innocent and chocolate brown. He felt hurt inside for the girl.

The girl stared at Ed with her face full of fear. She didn't want to die and she didn't want to fail her people for not killing an alchemist. Ed held his blade under her neck he hesitated and ask, "Who are you?" Sango replied weakly, "S-Sango…" After Sango had said that she fainted.

Ed still had his blade under her neck but then he lowered it. Al approached his brother, "Ed, is she okay?" Ed put his red coat over her and started carrying her. Al then spotted her clothes and stuff in the corner of the alleyway. "Brother, look, this is her stuff."

"Al why don't you carry her stuff while I find some shelter." Ed told his brother. Al nodded as he carried Sango's stuff and ran to his brother who was on his way. "Brother, are you sure you can carry her?" Al asked as he looked at the beaten Alchemist Slayer.

Ed nodded and glanced at Sango, "Yeah, she's really light for me…" Sango grunted a bit, Ed and Al just looked at her.

In the hotel that Al and Ed found, Sango was changed into a white robe by one of the maids in the hotel. She was also bandaged in her hand and stomach a bit. Sango was lying down asleep on a bed. Al and Ed were watching her. Al was looking at her stuff, it was all weapons and few were towels and water.

"So it is true that she's an Alchemist Slayer!" Al shouted as he showed her weapons to his brother. Ed looked at it, "Well I guess she is with all these crap in her stuff." Sango breathed heavily as she was asleep. She had a few bruise in her neck and her face.

Ed put his left hand on Sango's forehead; it felt warm, soft, and smooth. Ed glanced at the girl. Her white pure skin, her silk black raven her. Her eyes were closed but Ed only saw a bit of her eyes. Al then stood up, "Brother, I'm going to get water for…"

"Her name is Sango." Ed finished.

"Okay brother, thanks for telling the name." Al got up and left the room to get some fresh water. Ed and Sango were the only ones in the room. Sango opened her eyes slowly; she then turned to her side and saw Ed reading a little book. Her eyes widened, "Did he bring me here?" she whispered.

She then saw herself wearing a white robe that was up to her knees. Her clothes and stuff were at the right corner of the room. Ed noticed that Sango was awake, "So the so called Alchemist Slayer is awake." He smirked. Sango glared at him, "You bastard, you are a disgrace to our people. Showing your alchemy to all the other people in this land… your making other people do alchemy!"

"That's not true! I do Alchemy to help people, what's so wrong with Alchemy?" Ed asked as he approached Sango and faced her straight into her eyes. Sango looked back at his eyes, only seeing those golden captivating eyes. Sango blushed lightly; she then tripped down the bed.

Ed was able to catch her in time. Sango blushed furiously. "Let me go you alchemy freak!" She tried punching his right arm but all she hit was hardness. Sango became confused, she carefully slips off his glove and it showed a metal hand. "Hey!" Ed shouted as he grabbed his glove from her.

"I just wanted to look at your hand to see why it's so hard!" Sango yelled back. Ed glared at her and sighed, "Your such a annoying slayer girl who acts so tough." Sango got angrier, "No I am not! You and your brother are both freaks for doing alchemy!" Sango countered.

"Oh shut up!" Ed glared. Sango huffed and crossed her arms. She looked at the ground, "Then how come you have a metal arm… what happened?" Sango asked quietly. Ed looked back at her; he then had a little pain in his heart. He didn't want to mention his painful memory…

"It's none of your business…"

* * *

Author's Notes: Sango and Ed didn't get along yet, and is Sango going to kill Ed or not? Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


End file.
